Don't Fly Away from Me
by princessbelle212
Summary: What if Tanaka hadn't broken up Hinata and Kageyama's fight, and they were left to duke it out alone in the gym? Things would devolve into more than punching, that's what.


He hit the gym floor with a thud that, an hour earlier, would have sent a pang of anxiety through me. Right now, though, I didn't give a fuck if I hurt him. He was being a bastard. He deserved it.

" _I want to be strong enough to compete by myself."_ His words echoed in my head as I panted, staring down at him. He didn't want to need me anymore. Fine. He could try to manage on his own and screw over the team, and me.

He seemed shocked that I'd thrown him off of me like he weighed no more than a backpack, but he got over it then glared up at me, his teeth bared. His eyes looked like they were made of molten gold, and I felt them burn into me. His face was a mess of betrayal, rage, determination, and ferocity that I'd rarely seen. I glared right back at him, feeling my own rage overwhelm the abandoned hurt I felt from his last words. The selfish fucking bastard.

I wanted to shake him, to try and make him see sense, but this was Hinata. He was a creature of instinct. He didn't think. I hated him. He was nothing without me, and he was too stupid to realize it.

More than that, I felt like nothing without him. It sucked. He was the first person that had ever accepted me as a teammate, and I couldn't understand why he thought what we had built wasn't enough. Why he thought I wasn't enough.

"I'll toss to anyone essential to winning," I said, my voice like ice. I felt cold saying it, but it was the only thing I could say that Hinata would understand. "And I don't think any differently right now." I turned and stalked away, seething. I wouldn't need him, either. I had plenty of perfectly talented spikers. Hinata wasn't special, I told myself.

"KAGEYAMA," he screeched from behind me, and I only had the warning squeak of his sneakers across the gym floor before he barreled into me. I staggered, but he was too small to knock me over. He didn't let go, though, just kept shoving, his stupid bony shoulder digging into my ribs.

"Dammit, get off me!" I snarled and grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to throw him off again. He clung to my waist.

"I won't let go until you give me a toss!" he screamed. My ears throbbed, protesting his volume.

I knew the idiot was serious, too. So fucking stubborn. Growling, I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and got a better hold of his hair, then flung him around and off of me. He went flying again and skidded on the gym floor.

My heart pounded. I could feel my vision throbbing with every pulse. Adrenaline coursed through me, letting me ignore the shock of Hinata actually trying to fight me like he wanted to hurt me.

Before I could blink, Hinata was back on his feet and sprinting towards me again.

"Give me one!" he shouted, leaping on me as I shoved his face away, trying to get him to let go. He reached up and grabbed my throat, his fingers digging into my skin.

I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye as Yachi fled the gym.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hinata was choking me and I couldn't breathe and I grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to let go. He wasn't heavy, but his hands were strong. I fisted my other hand in his stupid orange mess of hair, pulling hard until I saw tears start to spring into his eyes.

"That quick was stopped!" he wailed, "today, and during the Seijoh match!"

His fingers clawed onto my face, pressing my cheek into my teeth. I felt a flash of pain and grunted, my mouth filling with the tangy metal taste of blood. I didn't care, though. I was too pissed off. He blamed me and he was too much of a fucking coward to admit it.

"Are you trying to say my toss was at fault!?"

"No, that's not it! It was perfect! It was spot-on! And yet, it was stopped. If I don't get better, it's not going to work on stronger opponents either!" Hinata's eyes bored into mine, hot and furious. I could feel his chest pressed against my stomach, could feel the wiry strength of his arm wrapped around my ribs. I bared my teeth at him, willing to do _anything_ to make him understand.

"You don't need to worry about that! I decide where to toss, you don't need to think. That's the _whole point._ It's me, I need to get better and all you have to do is _trust me_ ," I roared, wrenching his hand off of my face. My stomach was churning, memories trying to surface. I had a sudden mental image of setting into thin air, Hinata refusing to jump because I wasn't good enough, because he couldn't stand to play with me, and it _couldn't happen._

"Why won't you just listen to me!" I yelled, grabbing Hinata's shirt collar and hauling him up towards me again. He wobbled on his toes, then wrapped both his small hands around my throat.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH," Hinata screamed back at me, his eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. I couldn't breathe, but he didn't let go even when I yanked his head back by the hair. "I THOUGHT YOU BELIEVED IN ME."

It felt like his words punched a hole in my chest. I shook him violently until his hands let go of my throat. "What the FUCK, Hinata! You're the only one who can receive my toss! Why the hell do you want to throw that all away just to prove that you don't need me?" That he didn't need me, when all I wanted to do was have him there on the court, trusting me with everything he had. I had promised, hadn't I? I would make him invincible. Except he didn't fucking think I could.

"You don't understand! If the quick gets blocked, then what am I? You'll always be better than me, you'll always be tall and a setter and I'm just a _freak_ who can jump high and run fast but I'll _never be good enough_!" He was fully crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pounded my chest with his palm. "You complete _bastard_." He lurched, and his fist slammed into my cheekbone, deepening the cut in my cheek.

Blood flooded my mouth, more than I could swallow. My cheek burned and throbbed, and I spat out a gob of blood onto the gym floor. Daichi would make me clean it up later, but I didn't care in the face of the feelings of abandonment and the pain. I thought I'd left them behind me with my new teeb but they crept up, consuming my emotions. I wanted to make him hurt the way I had been. I didn't think. I tackled him.

His back thudded hard and we skidded across the gym in a sprawl of limbs. His arms flailed, landing an elbow into my ribs. I snarled, baring my bloodied teeth at him, and snatched up his wrists. If he would just stop _fucking moving_ I could get him to see sense, yell at him until he realized what he was risking. He thrashed, twisting his hips back and forth and tugging at his wrists, but I held firm and straddled his thighs, holding him in place with my body weight.

He was warm and solid underneath me, all wiry muscle and strength compacted into his small frame. But I was bigger and heavier, and I wrenched his wrists up over his head, holding them fast while I searched his scrunched up, tear-stained face. He thrashed again, trying desperately to throw me off, but my thighs clamped down around him. A cry tore from his throat, frustration and anger and pain, and he tugged again, helplessly.

"I _hate you,_ " he hissed.

"I hate you too," I replied, my face darkening into the glare that always scared him. His words cut me more than he'd probably ever realize, but they steeled my resolve. I'd make him agree with me, whatever it took. He was not going to tear the team I'd built apart. He wasn't going to tear us apart.

Hinata screeched and his forehead came flying up towards my nose. I flinched out of the way in time, but when my grip on his wrists loosened, his hands came scrabbling at my face. He had short enough fingernails that he couldn't dig them into my skin, but his fingers pressed against the bruise that was starting to form on my cheek, sending a throb of pain across my face. I grabbed his hair in retaliation, yanking hard on his mess of curls and jerking his head back. He cried out, his eyes screwed up in pain, and his hips bucked up against me, trying to throw me off again. I didn't let up, though, keeping the pressure on his hair as I gripped his small jaw in my comparatively giant hand. I squeezed like he was until he let go of my face and tried to pull my hand away. I held on, leaning over him until my nose was a centimeter from his.

"I will not let you destroy us," I said, my voice a low, tense growl at the back of my throat.

"I have to get better," Hinata gasped through gritted teeth, his squinting eyes watering. "I _have_ to."

"Then work on your fucking receives."

He tried to punch me in the face again, but the angle was wrong with my elbows braced against his arms, and it didn't hurt.

"I'll be _nothing_ if I can't spike," he said, his breathing fast and hot against my face. He smelled like the soda he'd had on the bus, and like sweat and volleyball and cinnamon. He'd stopped squirming, but his hands wrapped around my wrist, pulling in a desperate attempt to get me off of him. I let go of his jaw and let my hand slide down to his throat, not squeezing but still a threat if he tried more violence. I didn't let go of his hair, though I shifted my grip to grab a bigger handful. When I tugged again, he hissed, his eyes going narrow and dark.

"I'd never let you be nothing," I growled at him, my eyes flicking over his face and taking in the bruises my fingers had left on his cheek. " _Never_."

"Kageyama," he whispered unsteadily. My eyes rested on his lips, parted and red and quivering.

I don't know who moved first, but suddenly our mouths met, a fight of teeth and lips and hot searing pressure. My hand left his throat and I tangled both into his hair, tugging on the curls. Hinata let out a shocked moan, and I felt it vibrate against my mouth. A wave of desire crashed over me, and my brain became aware all at once that I had Hinata pinned under me, kissing me with the focus and intensity that he gave to everything he wanted. God, I wanted him too.

My tongue delved into his mouth, sliding against his as he moaned again and let me in. His tongue kept meeting mine in a stroking motion that sent heat coursing into my dick, and I wondered if I tasted like blood. His hands came up to brush over my face and hair and neck, leaving trails of fire wherever he touched. My hands roved over his head, tugging and scratching and memorizing the places that made him whimper. I couldn't breathe, and I didn't want to. I only cared about the searing heat and the heady pleasure that had replaced the rage. I was still pissed at him but, fuck. At least this shut him up.

I did eventually have to breathe, and I left his mouth to suck in a quick breath. My lips descended on his again, and I bit fiercely into his soft lower lip. Hinata cried out, bucking up under me, and I felt his hard dick press up alongside mine. There wasn't time to be embarrassed about it. At least it was confirmation that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, no matter what he said about not wanting to need me. I pressed open kisses along his chin and jaw, my tongue flicking over his skin and tasting sweat and the salt of the tears that had dried. Hinata tilted his head, baring his throat to me, and I felt a sudden possessiveness. He was mine, my partner, my spiker, and I wouldn't let him leave me alone on the court. I bit the soft skin of his throat, then sucked until I felt warmth bloom under his skin. He'd have a deep bruise there, and the team would know what we'd done. I didn't care. They'd know he was mine.

" _Kageyama,"_ he moaned, arching under my weight. He sounded wrecked and his eyes were screwed shut, and the way he said my name, desperate and breathless and needy, sent shivers down my spine. "What-"

"Shut the hell up," I whispered against his throat, and untangled my hands from his unruly hair to cover his mouth with my fingers. He immediately sucked one in between his lips, his tongue tracing patterns over my fingertip, and I couldn't hold back a moan of my own. I wanted his mouth on me. I ground against him, the friction of our cocks tantalizing and heady, even through our shorts. He matched me, rolling his body under me in time with my movements until we were both gasping for breath.

It wasn't enough. I needed his skin on mine, and sat up enough to grab the hem of his jersey and rip it off over his head. He lifted his arms, making it easy, then grabbed my shirt in retaliation. It caught for a moment around my chin and I snarled. I heard a seam pop when he finally wrenched it off of me, and then I was on him again.

"Ah!-" he cried, his skin hot as the sun against mine. I kissed him again, biting at his lips before licking a long line down his neck, pressing my teeth against him every time he tried to pull my hair. I found his left nipple and fastened my open mouth over it, and the broken wail he gave me was going to be at the top of my favorite memories list for the rest of my life.

"Yama, oh _shit,_ oh my god _don't stop._ "

Like I had any intention of stopping. His fingers scraped down my back as he writhed under my mouth, letting out little whimpers and gasps as I sucked until his nipple was deep red and hard under my roving tongue. I moved to his right nipple, sucking it to attention while I rolled the left one between my fingers.

"Kageyama, Yama, please, _please please please,"_ he moaned, his hips lifting off the ground helplessly. I felt a vicious triumph. I knew I could give him what he wanted. He was so sensitive, so responsive to every touch, and I could hardly believe that I'd made him like that. My hand left his nipple and slid down his taut, sweat-slicked stomach, tracing the faint lines of his abs and down the faint trail of orange hair under his belly-button. I paused at the waistband of his shorts, my fingertips dipping just underneath.

"I'll give you anything you need," I told him, my voice sounding strange and deep to my own ears. "Anything, Hinata, don't you get it?"

He opened his glazed eyes and met my gaze, his pupils so large that I could only see the faintest sliver of brown around them. He huffed out a little whimper and nodded, then squirmed, trying to get my fingers under his shorts. "Touch me, you awful piece of shit," he gasped, and I obeyed.

My fingers found his dick, hard and hot and sticky with precum.

" _Fuck_ ," he yelled, tossing his head like a wild animal. I huffed out a satisfied breath and started to stroke his cock just slowly enough to drive him insane. He was a little smaller than I was, but I didn't care about comparing dick sizes. It didn't matter, I just wanted him to know that he was mine and I wanted to make sure he'd never fucking forget it.

My own dick was straining against my shorts, though, a dull ache starting in my balls that demanded relief. I wanted to be closer to Hinata, to possess every inch of him. It almost scared me how badly I wanted him. I'd never cared about anyone like this.

I stroked him faster until he was moaning under me, his head thrown back against the polished gym floor, his thighs flexing where I was sitting on them. He fit nicely in my hand. I could grip his whole cock, and his skin was silky but hard underneath, like the smooth leather or a volleyball. I caressed him, my fingers tracing over the veins in his dick, over the head, over his leaking slit.

"Kage- _yama_ ," he moaned, and I stopped my hand's movements. His eyes flew open, furious, and his fist slammed into my stomach. I wheezed for a moment, winded. "Don't _fucking stop_ ," he demanded, eyes flashing.

"Don't try and boss me around, dumbass!" I hissed, pissed off at him again. I squeezed the base of his dick. I wouldn't let him win. I had to prove- something. I didn't know exactly what, but I wouldn't let him think he was the one in control. He glared at me, and I kissed him again, fierce and hot and full of teeth until he attacked me too. His lip caught under my tooth and started bleeding, the taste of his blood filling my mouth along with the taste of my own blood. He moaned, and arousal swept over me in another wave. He broke away and tugged my face down to his, pressing kisses along my throat too. I groaned, a low sound deep in my throat, and started to grind against him again. I wanted to fuck him. I needed to. I had no idea if he wanted that, if he even liked- well, I was pretty damn sure he was into _me_ , at least.

My hands circled under his back and slid down, lifting his hips off the floor as I cupped his ass. I'd noticed before, vaguely, how round and strong his ass looked in his shorts, but feeling the taut muscle with my own hands sent immediate want through me. My balls tightened, feeling heavy and full, and goddamn I needed to come. Inside him, preferably, or on him or because of him, it didn't fucking matter. My fingers pressed into his skin, kneading him, and he moaned again.

"I'm gonna fuck you," I said, my lips catching on his earlobe. He tensed for a moment, his entire body going stiff under me, then he squirmed violently, trying to get away.

"What if I fuck you instead, huh!?" he shot back, eyes wild and filled with lust. "Who says you get to?"

I rose to the challenge, just like Hinata must have known I would, and shuffled for a moment. I threw him over onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so he was on his knees bent under me. I got a weird thrill from tossing him around, from proving to him how much stronger I was. He was so small that my whole body could cage him in and force him to do what I wanted. It was a heady sort of power, but I also knew I wouldn't do anything he didn't want me to do. I wanted him writhing and begging for more, not scared. Still, I had to prove myself. If he thought he could fuck up what we'd built because of his own greedy desire to be the ace, I'd have to show him otherwise. I'd show him why he needed me. Hinata wasn't the sort to listen to reason. I grabbed his wrists and twisted his arms behind his back until he was face-first on the gym floor, his ass in the air. I ground my clothed cock into the crack of his ass, feeling his muscles tighten around me, and I groaned. It felt way too good.

"You would have no idea what you're doing," I taunted him, moving my hips slowly against him until he pressed back involuntarily, whining. "Just let me."

Hinata turned his head to the side so he could glare at me out of the corner of his eye. I had him trapped between my thighs, my weight boring down on his arms and keeping him in place. He could barely struggle, but the gleam of competition still shone in his gaze.

"I bet you wouldn't last two minutes," he challenged.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but leaned over him, keeping him in place with my weight until my mouth met his ear again. "I can make you beg for it, Hinata," I whispered, my tongue flicking out to caress his earlobe. "I know how you move. I know how you react. I know you more than you know yourself. I know you'll be there when I toss to you, and that your spike will be perfect. I need you. Let me. _Let me_. _"_

Hinata's breathing was frantic, little whimpers escaping him as I whispered in his ear. He nodded then, pressing his ass back against my cock.

"Yeah," he breathed, and his agreement sent my cock twitching again, desperate to be inside him. "Do it. Fine." He sounded wrecked, his voice thick with desire, and I wondered if anyone else had touched him like that. I felt a little bad for stealing his first kiss, if it was his first, but I was also determined to make him feel so much better than I had, the first time-

I put the thought out of my head. This was Hinata, and he felt more like a part of me, like an extension of myself, than anyone else ever would. My past was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was his skin on mine. I tugged down his shorts, leaving them tangled around his knees, and tugged mine off too. My bare cock slid between his firm asscheeks, and we both groaned together, the friction thrilling and tormenting.

I held my grip on his wrists, keeping him down in front of me. It couldn't be comfortable, but he wasn't complaining and I didn't give much of a fuck about anything except getting my dick inside him as soon as I could. I'd never fucked anyone before, but I knew what to do anyway. It had happened to me enough times, and I knew it could feel better than anything else if I took my time. He seemed eager, too, his back arching and his ass pressing back on me, and I had to bite off another moan. He looked so perfect, sweaty and bruised from our practice and from our fight games but strong and supple and _mine._ I kneeled up and stuck the fingers of my free hand into his mouth. He sucked on them eagerly, like he had before, his tongue driving me crazy. I wanted that mouth on my cock, but maybe next time. This time I had to take him apart piece by piece and put him together again.

When I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, they were glistening with his spit, and a long string of saliva dripped onto his chin. He looked like a mess, flushed and sweaty, and it was perfect. I rubbed my slick fingers down the crack of his ass to his balls and back up to his hole, and circled it, spreading Hinata's spit around as best I could.

" _Yama_ , ah, shit," he babbled. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth turned down in a little frown, but he was pushing back against me like he wanted my fingers.

"Have you done anything like this before?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt him, but my cock was demanding attention and I didn't want to waste any more time than I had to, either.

He nodded, the flush on his cheeks deepening. "Just- ah, _fuck,_ my fi-fingers." I had to close my eyes to shove the image of him fingering himself out of my head, or I was afraid I'd come just from imaging it.

"Well, my fingers are longer than yours. So it'll feel better," I teased him, and pressed my fingertip into him. He was tight, so tight, his muscles clamping down around me. I let go of his wrists and his arms fell bonelessly to the floor, bracing his torso. I ran my hand down his spine until he shuddered and relaxed, his ass allowing my finger further in. By the time I'd gotten it inside him up to the first knuckle, the spit had dried and I saw discomfort flit across his face. God _dammit_.

"Lube," I growled, pissed off. I didn't want to take the time to get it, but Hinata wouldn't be able to play volleyball if I fucked him dry. I didn't have any, though. "Stay there," I said, pulling my finger out of him, and got to my feet, kicking my shorts all the way off.

Surprisingly, he obeyed, his eyes cracking open blearily to follow my movements across the gym. I could see his chest heaving from here, and he looked like something out of a shitty porn film. His eyes were glassy and his shorts were around his knees. He didn't even bother falling fully to the floor, and his ass stuck out in the air, inviting and demanding. I had to stop staring, but it was an effort to wrench my eyes away and turn to my sports bag. My own movements were clumsy and rushed, and it took me two tries to get the damn zipper open. I threw things out of the bag at random- extra socks, shirts, athletic tape, until I finally found the vaseline I always kept to keep my friction burns pliable. It would do well enough.

I practically ran back to Hinata, falling over him again. He let out a soft sigh when my cock pressed against his ass, and I bent down to kiss him awkwardly on the corner of his mouth. My arm wound around his waist and I found his cock, pumping it back to full hardness again while he moaned and writhed, rubbing his ass against me.

"Hurry up, ah god, come on Kageyama, don't be an idiot."

"Shut up," I growled, uncapping the vaseline with my free hand and smearing it onto my fingers. My mouth found Hinata's shoulder, and I bit down as I slid my finger back into him. He was tight again, but the vaseline helped. A ragged cry tore from him, and I grinned in triumph against his skin.

He was so tight and hot, and my finger slid fully into him. It didn't take me long to find it, that knot of nerves inside him, and he thrashed his head back and forth, his hands scrabbling helplessly against the floor.

"Gah- _ah, Yama, ungh-_ " he couldn't talk, and the way that he mangled my name in his desperation was the best sound I'd ever heard. I pressed another finger into him and he clenched around me before arching his back, desperate for more.

My lips traced along his sweaty back as I opened him up, my fingers pressing against his prostate and spreading his hole open in turn, and my other hand fisted his cock, not quickly enough to make him come, but enough to keep him wanting. When I slid in a third finger, he tensed up, his back seizing, and I stopped for a moment.

"You okay?" I asked, licking the back of his neck as I spoke.

He keened, a high pitched cry, and nodded hazily. "Just- _ahh-_ give me, give me a minute."

I could barely understand his rambling, and managed to wait for about five seconds before I started to move my fingers, twisting them inside him. He howled and tried to push himself up onto his forearms, but he collapsed back on the ground, moaning as I fisted his cock. It probably hurt him a little, but I didn't care. It was payback for the bruise on my cheek. I rubbed his prostate relentlessly until he was shuddering, saliva pooling on the gym floor under his face, and he made these rhythmic, hitched whines with every stroke of my hand. He arched back again, trying to get my fingers deeper, and I grinned.

"Do you want something, Hinata?" I murmured into his ear, and he growled, twisting his head to glare at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Come _on_ ," he demanded, his voice ragged from all of his moaning.

I raised my eyebrows at him and took my hand off his cock. My fingers still worked in his ass, a slow caress that made him roll his eyes back in his head. My own cock was throbbing now, my balls tight and heavy, but I wanted to know how much he wanted it. I'd told him I could make him beg, after all. "Just tell me," I whispered, knowing my voice probably was a little more threatening than it should have been, but he shuddered. "Come on, Hinahina," I taunted, teasing him for his inability to say my whole name. "Tell me what you want." I spread out my fingers, and he twitched under me.

" _Kageyama,"_ he snapped, frustration clear in his tone through the desperation, "come _on- I can't-_ " He shuddered again, forcing his hips back and my fingers farther into his ass.

"Just tell me you want it," I said, trailing my free hand up his spine, "tell me you want me to fuck you." I buried my hand in his hair, yanking hard enough to pull his head off the ground, and he yelled.

" _Aah!_ Fuck me, Kageyama, fuck me fuck me please, I want you- ah- _please,"_ he sobbed, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and I let go of his hair. He crumpled down in a heap and I wasted no time slicking up my aching cock with vaseline. When I slid into him, it was perfect. It felt as miraculous as the first time he'd spiked my quick, like we were connected on a deeper level than I could ever explain. I groaned, my eyes slamming shut, and my hands grabbed his hips, keeping him on my cock.

He was letting out half-sobs and wordless pleas, and his hand was fisting his own cock as he started to grind his hips back against me. I slid back, and slammed him back onto me. It was too tight, too hot, and I needed more. My grip tightened on his hips and I slammed into him again and again and again, lost in the feeling of him, in his cinnamon smell and his voice and his body.

"Faster, _fasterfasterfaster right there- oh fuck I'm gonna come,_ " he cried, and his back bent in a shuddering spasm, his thighs shaking with effort as he came all over his hand and the gym floor, his ass convulsively clenching around my dick. I let out a strangled yell and dug my fingers into his hips, unable to stop myself from coming too. I shot deep into him, seizing up until I was empty, then collapsed on top of him, my dick still in him.

We lay there, me on top of him, gasping for breath, until my dick softened and slid out of him. He made a grossed out sound, then shoved me off to the side. I rolled onto my back, reaching out to pull him closer, when he sat up and slammed his fist into my stomach. I wheezed, curling up into a ball.

"Don't think this changes a thing, Bakageyama," he hissed, his voice hoarse as he glared at me. It was fucking cute. He had my bite marks littered all over his neck and marks from my fingers on his hips, and his hair was a giant ball of mess. I reached out and tugged him down onto me, holding him against my chest so his head was cradled against my shoulder.

"I mean it," he insisted, his lips on my ear. "You're going to toss to me until I get it right. But maybe- maybe we can wait until tomorrow." He sighed, a warm huff against my face, then curled in closer to me. My arms twined around him, and his fingers crept over my chest to tangle with mine.

I couldn't really deny him anything, not then. I kept my mouth shut, even though I still thought be was being a selfish idiot. He was mine regardless. I would never let him fly away.


End file.
